Thought Processes
by possumgurl
Summary: It takes Michael less than three weeks to decide what he likes best about Alex. MichaelMahone SLASH


A/N: Posted on livejournal.

It takes Michael less than three weeks to decide what he likes best about Alex. Three weeks of near solitude from the rest of the world. Three weeks away from the media. Away from staring eyes and pointing fingers. Three weeks in Peru, and Michael already knows that life without Alex is not something he would ever like to face. He hopes he never will. It takes him less than three weeks to realize, with a slight pang of fear, that if Alex were ever to leave him, he, Michael, would be lost. Not in a literal sense of the word. If anyone can find their way out of something it's Michael Scofield. He takes charge of a situation with a cool head and a keen, logical mind that is able to weed out the expedient course of action from a jumble of otherwise incomprehensible madness. For anything of that sort, Michael Scofield is your man. But Michael is not a people person. He's not comfortable dealing with his emotions and the emotions of those around him. He was never the one to comfort the girl who fell from the park swing or flirt raucously with the girl next door. Instead, he would stand back from the crowd around the fallen girl, shifting his feel nervously and futilely searching for something to do with his hands. He would blush fiercely when he walked past the neighbor-girl's porch and saw her smiling. He would rush by quickly and try to avoid her sparkling eyes. Michael has no doubt about Alex. Their relationship is everything that makes him nervous. Makes him uncomfortable beyond conception. It's raw and passionate and awkward and emotional and loving and frustrating and amazing. It forces Michael to confront everything he has ever tried to avoid. It forces him to take risks, and he is often faced with situations that he cannot deal with by pausing and thinking them through. Michael comes to the conclusion that their relationship is illogical, and therefore he might as well throw logic out the window. It's not often applicable where the two of them are concerned.

Their first kiss is shaky. Jolting. Calm. Fiery. New. A million things at once rushing through Michael's brain in a congealed mass of indiscernible thoughts.

With the second kiss, Michael hesitantly allows himself to let go. To give in to the pleasure of it all and nothing else. To be blown away by Alex's lips on his own. To think of nothing but Alex's hand trailing up his inner thigh…so close. But Michael can't stop himself from thinking about each touch, each breath, each nip of rosy flesh and the kiss lasts only a minute more than the first.

But Alex is patient. Doesn't push it. And Michael is grateful. Not so much for the act of patience, but for the sincerity behind it. Michael has avoided too much emotion – too much feeling – all his life. Alex allows him time to adjust. Teaches. Talks. Listens. Consoles. Loves. Exposes Michael to everything that used to scare him witless, and after a while, it doesn't. Not as much. Michael will always be logical. Always be calculating. Always be uncomfortable with some things. Alex knows that. Michael realizes that Alex knows that, and the pang of fear felt only moments before dissipates quickly. Michael recognizes that Alex knows him. He's in this for a reason.

Their third kiss leaves them gasping for breath. It's all tongues and teeth, thought processes starting and trailing off unnoticed as they stumble over to the bed. Michael falls back against the pillow with a groan and his eyes slip shut. He can feel Alex unbuckling his pants as he kisses the inky hollow just above his hipbone. Alex's lips on his skin send Michael's thoughts whirling in his head, understood only in flashes. There's one last thought that comes rolling to the surface before Michael's mind goes totally, blissfully blank. The thing Michael likes most about Alex is a feeling he has around him. It's mixed in with others, love being key of course, but is unidentifiable when Michael is in his right mind. Just before Alex slides Michael's jeans over his hips, it comes to him. The feeling of being totally and completely, inextricably and extraordinarily free.


End file.
